Bath time One-Shot
by MorrillaSwanQueen
Summary: A fluffy one-shot that then turns to smut from our favourite girls Pregnant Emma.


Regina spread her legs until they hit the wall of the bathtub after she sat back against the pearl white bath, a gentle smile placed on her face while she watched Emma, her pregnant wife step out of the black maternity jeans after they pooled on the floor at her feet. The brunette let her eyes roam over the younger woman's form, feeling her eyes twinkle with admiration. Eight months into her pregnancy, Emma had become uncomfortable and extremely grouchy which really tested Reginas patience at times but, after coming home from work to find her wife in tears over the pain and discomfort, the brunette was at the blondes side in a flash and had suggested taking a relaxing bath together which had Emma'a tears slowing down. Now, she watched as her blonde wife settled in between her legs and lay her back against her front, sighing with contentment.

Regina automatically let her arms wrap around the blonde, resting the palm of her hands on the gigantic swollen belly that had grown significantly over the last eight months.

"Thank you." Emma mumbled, leaning her head back onto her wife's shoulder. Instead of replying, Regina turned her head slightly to place a light kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Move forward." The brunette demanded.

"Why? I'm comfortable." Emma whined.

"I'm going to give your back a well needed massage," Regina informed her wife. "Now, move."

Doing as she was told the blonde shuffled forward slightly, allowing enough room for the brunette to get to work. Using her thumbs, Regina applied pressure to the little of her back as she moved her thumbs in circles, working her way up her back slowly.

"Oh, God." Emma moaned, allowing her head to hang to the side as her wife continued to pleasure her with her oh, so magical fingers. She closed her eyes with a content smile and thought about how lucky she was to have a wife who was so caring and devoted to her and she couldn't even begin to imagine how she would of gotten through this pregnancy without her. Unlike with Henry, this pregnancy had her in significant pain.

Some nights Regina would wake up in their bed to find her wife groaning in pain as shooting pains and trapped nerves ran up and down her thighs throughout the night. Without even thinking about it the brunette would sit up, push the covers off of their half naked bodies and crawl nearer the end of the bed before taking the blondes leg into her lap and try to massage the trapped nerves and cramps away from her thigh.

Soon enough, Regina had massage all of the tight knots from her wife's back, the blonde collapsed back onto the brunettes front, entwining her fingers through her wife's.

"My boobs are sore too, could you give them a rub?" Emma asked with a goofy smile which made the brunette roll her eyes with a smirk.

"The last time I even romotely touched your breast you winced in pain, dear."

The famous pout that the brunette had seen more than she could count appeared on Emma's face and it had Regina rolling her eyes yet again.

"What's wrong now, Emma?"

"Nothing," She pouted.

"Emma," The brunette warned, "Tell me."

"I'm frustrated!" The blonde sighed dramatically, letting go of her wife's hands and throwing her hands up slightly before letting them fall back to her side, the still hot bath water splashing a little.

"With what, Emma?"

"No, Regina!" The blonde groaned, "Sexually frustrated."

Realisation set in and the brunette replied with an, "Oh."

Emma let out another sign and mumbled something that the brunette didn't quite catch before throwing her head back onto her wife's shoulder. Without thinking anymore of the matter, Regina lifted her hand and let her fingers trail down the valley of Emma's breasts, down her huge stomach before trailing her fingers up and down her thighs in a teasing manner. She could feel Emma tense in anticipation as her chest began to rise and fall faster than before and she couldn't help but smirk at the effect she had on her wife even after all these years.

"Let me take care of you." Regina whispered against Emma's ear, slowly pushing Emma's thighs apart as she slipped her fingers through her folds and straight into her core which had the blonde groaning in pleasure. Regina knew it wouldn't take Emma long to orgasm and so she pumped into the blonde fast while she circled and pressed down onto Emma's clit by using her thumb and she'd be lying if the sounds that her wife was making wasn't turning her on because fuck.

"Fuc-hmph," The blonde moaned, "Gin-aah!"

Regina felt Emma's walls tighten around her fingers while she climaxed, arching her back into the brunette as she clawed at her lovers thighs. It was then that the blonde decided never to go this long without sex again.

A swanqueen fluff/smut fanfiction for you all. Thank you for reading!


End file.
